oryndiilfandomcom-20200214-history
Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph
Henry-Joseph (23rd Werila 3416 - 14th Grenay 3453) was the Heir-Apparent of The Casorian Empire, the first child of the union of the two great monarchies of Casoria Henry-Joseph has spent most of his life preparing for the day when he will take the Imperial Crown. He was murdered in an attempt on his mother's life. Early Life Henry Philip Anthony Joseph was born on the twenty third of Werila, 3416 in the Evoria Palace, Lockvalar. As the first born child and son of Henry-Joseph VIII and his Middlite Empress-Consort Maria Charlotte, Henry was hailed as a great blessing. Such a swift arrival of an heir to take on the Imperial Throne was seen as a sign that a great era was approaching. However during the first years of his life the Southern Civil War ravaged the continent and shook the Imperial family to the core. This led to an environment of locked doors and constant guards for the young prince which caused him to fear the outside world. Upon his eighteenth birthday Henry was recognised as the mature and legitimate claimant to the Imperial throne and granted the traditional title, Duke of Lockvalar. Education and Marriage Controversy Henry's mother the Empress Maria Charlotte was very keen that her child should recognise not only his imperial roots but also those of his Velentz ancestors. With the permission of the Emperor the now Duke of Lockvalar was sent to Belslough to study at the Velentz University of Higher Learning where he achieved remarkable qualifications in literature, philosophy and history. Whilst there he met a young girl, Miss Amelia Anne Carter, four years later as his education came to a close the Crown-Prince returned to Lockvalar with Miss Carter to ask the Emperor's permission to marry her. The young girl however was from Valiana, the now capital of The Southern Republic. The Emperor refused to pass down the throne to such a consort, a decision that was firmly supported by the people in the streets who rioted in protest. After two years of heated negotiations Miss Carter resigned her Southern citizenship and applied for a citizenship of The Middle Kingdom which she was entitled to having her mother come from Belslough. After achieving the citizenship the media looked more favourably on the match and the Emperor gave his consent for them to marry. Life as the Aging Heir Apparent Reaching his thirty-fifth year the crown-prince now has his own son and twin daughters, therefore securing the Casilian line, however with the aging Emperor still reigning in good health the people's attention has turned away from the future Henry-Joseph IX and to the possibility of the new young prince being the one to usher in a golden era. This has created friction amongst the imperial household, especially as the Emperor has expressed wishes for his grandson to be made a Duke on his eighteenth birthday regardless of whom is on the throne. If the Emperor were still alive it would make the Crown-Prince and his son equals. This has outraged the Crown-Prince who avoids the Imperial Court and refuses his wife to take their children to it. Death Coming soon... Titles and Issue Titles 23rd Werila 3416 - 23rd Werila 3434: His Imperial Highess, Prince Henry Philip Anthony Joseph. 23rd Werila 3416 - 14th Grenay 3453: His Imperial Highness, Crown-Prince Henry-Joseph, Duke of Lockvalar. Category:Casorian Category:Royal Category:Heir Category:Duke Category:Main Character Category:Deceased